monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Tanks
On this page you will find all Tanks in Monster Legends! IMPORTANT NOTE: To be considered a Tank and therefore be put on this list, a monster must have: *'Taunt as move or trait (Mega Taunt counts as well)' *'Over 31,000 health' Top 10 Tanks at Rank 0 #Eisul #Dunn Ra #Mephisto #Clipeum #Koralle Brutallis #Treetopog #Inquisitor Fulmen #Cryotan #Igursus #Oikawa Honorable Mentions *Francine Frank *Shannara's Bodyguard *Ouros Tanks List *Ahran - 32,572 Life, His trait is Possession Immunity. He can apply Taunt to himself and 100% Damage Mirror in a move. *Alces' Bodyguard - 37,699 Life, his trait is Hardened. He can apply Taunt. He has a Self Increased Healing + Double life in a move, and an AoE NER, and AoE Increased Healing. *Atlas - 33,779 Life, his trait is Attuned. He can apply Taunt with Double Life in a move. He has an AoE 40% Shield, and a Single 30% Shield. *Balor - 38,906 Life, his trait is Hardened. He has AoE Total Blind, Quicksands and Poison. His Taunt move gives him Double Life. *Clipeum - 45,541 Life, he has a great trait (Taunt + Celestial) and can apply Mega Taunt to itself. He also has a NER + Stamina Regen + Extra Turn, a 100% Damage Mirror + Dark Hater, and a Single Target Mega control skill. *Cryotan - 41,017 Life, his trait is Mountain. He can apply Taunt to himself, and he has an AoE Mega Freeze, but it's stamina costs are an ungodly 250. *Dunn Ra - 46,446 Life, (the same as Mephisto's) Her trait is Tough + SC: Mega Taunt. She is in the Elite Book, which means she can have better skills that you can use after ranking her up. *Eisul - 43,340 Life, he is a tank with an Evolving trait (R0- Taunt R1- Freeze Immunity R3- Mega Taunt). He can apply Possession, Mega Possession and a few DoT's. *Francine Frank - 43,128 Life, her trait is Tough. She can apply Taunt with 50% Damage Protection. *Hiroim the Tenacious - 34,683 Life, his trait is Bulwark. He can apply Taunt and Damage Mirror in a move. He has a 100% Shield + Stun Immunity move, and he has a Single Target Mega Stun. *Igursus - 42,525 Life, his trait is Mountain. He can be Tank, but also an attacker, because of his high damaging skills. He can also apply Taunt and Skill Mirror in a move. *Inquisitor Fulmen - 42,223 Life, Hardened + SC: Area 50% Shield. He can heal himself, apply shields and has one taunt move. *Keithor - 35,588 Life, his trait is Immune to Possession. He can apply Taunt while Healing itself by 20%. He has a 100% AoE Shield, an AoE 30% Heal + an AoE NER, and a 50% self Heal + an Extra Turn. *Koralle Brutalis - 44,335 Life, this monster has the Taunt trait. He can apply Mega Taunt like Clipeum, but he can apply more DoT's and has an AoE Stun. *Lui Calibre - 31,366 Life, his trait is Immune to Freeze. He can apply Taunt, Skill Mirror and 50% shield in a move. *Mephisto - 46,446 Life, (the same as Dunn Ra's), His trait is Demon + SC: Mega Taunt. He has many skills that apply DoT's and 2 skills that drain stamina. *Neobuki - 37,096 Life, her trait is Hardened + Positive Effect Protection. She can apply Evasion to her allies and give herself Taunt in a move. *Oikawa - 41,319 Life, his trait is Hardened. He can apply Taunt with Immunity to Possession, Stun, and Freeze. *Ouros - 40,112 Life, his trait is Mountain. He can apply Taunt with Double Life and Damage Mirror. *Shannara's Bodyguard - 38,906 Life, his trait is Immune to Stun. He can apply multiple shields along with AoE NER, his Taunt move gives him a 100% Shield. *Thetys' Bodyguard - 38,001 Life, his trait is Tough. He can apply Taunt with a 50% Damage Mirror. He has a 50% Shield + Health Regen but removes 100% of his stamina. He has Team NER + a 50% Damage Mirror. *Treetopog - 43,128 Life, he has Hardened + SC: Self 50% Shield as a trait, he has Self Taunt + 50% Shield + 100% Dmg Mirror as a move. *Voytek - 37,699 Life, his trait is Immune to Freeze. He can Freeze an Enemy while applying Taunt to himself. He has an AoE 75% Shield + Freeze and Stun Immunity. Also, he has an AoE 100% Shield + an AoE NER in a move.